Fight or Flight?
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: One tribute from each team gets thrown into an arena with others like themselves. Fighting for life and for victory, the teams make forbidden alliances and earn sponsors by doing outrageous things. Oh, and may the odds be... ever... in your favor. On Hiatus.
1. Chosen Ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, the English would sound SO much better.**

**BANG. Let the annual Prince of Tennis Hunger Games... begin.**

"What are the best middle schools listed?"

"_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Hyoutei Gakuen, and... Seigaku."_

"_Seigaku? I hear they have a freshman."_

"_They have that Tezuka guy."_

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

"_Let's rig the tournament. There's no way we can defeat that Tezuka guy, so let's stick in that freshman."_

"_There's no need to rig it. I have it all figured out."_

"_Ryoma Echizen, huh? By the way, I like your suit. Black suits you! Get it? HUH?"_

**~SEIGAKU~**

"Dismissed. Regulars stay." Ryuzaki announced. The air felt tense and the atmosphere was threatening.

Reluctantly, the regulars gathered with the clattering of footsteps and the creak of the gate. The Seigaku regulars had just completed their rather harsh training with threats of oddly colored juice to drink.

Sweat rolled down the sides of their faces and splashed on the floor. All the regulars except Tezuka appeared at the courts.

"Where's Tezuka?" Oishi inquired. Breath shortened and the others silently listened in.

"Preparing for today's tournament." She replied shrugging it off.

"Or he's living it up at a club with purple dinosaurs. Everything's better when it's purple!" Kikumaru

"Care to explain? Not you Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma demanded.

"A tennis tournament?" Kawamura asked. They all quietly agreed amongst themselves.

"No. It's a fight to the death. We've been informed that you are to go, now." Ryuzaki sighed in a depressed tone. The Seigaku regulars stood there in awe. They're faces showed sheer terror and disbelief. (A.N. - Something like this: O_O)

"This isn't some cartoon. What the hell is going on here? This is... this is too quick!" Momo slammed his fists onto the fence.

"This is retarded. We're just gonna run out into our deaths? What. The. Fuck." Kaidoh scowled.

The gates creaked open and footsteps filled their ears.

"Be quiet. This has been decided and we have no choice. The buses are here." Tezuka arrived in his Seigaku jersey looking cold and stoic.

A dozen buses arrived on the scene. They were each filled with one team. The teams were Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Josei Shonen, Rokkaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhoji, Higa, and the American Team.

There were two vacant buses waiting for them. They easily spotted the bus labeled "Seigaku".

"What the—there's no way I'm gonna get into that thing after what I've heard." Kaidoh grimaced. People from different teams didn't look too pleased either. Some were looking at the courts in Seigaku, using the opportunity to spy, if they would survive this thing.

That's when Seigaku noticed. Everyone had their eyes on them. Pride can kill.

Momo was pondering if he should make a break for it, when suddenly he noticed movement. Ryoma was boarding the bus. That started the chain reaction. They funneled into a coach bus with pretty little gadgets all around. Slowing settling in, they noticed a boy, probably in his teens standing at the front.

"Welcome. To the games." A malicious smile crossed his lips as he walked down the isle. He only held a clipboard and a black pen. Dressed in a black suit, he seemed... ordinary.

"All teams should see me from the monitors located at the front of the bus. After finishing up with Seigaku, I'll move onto the other teams. We will now choose the real competitors to board the last bus. Before you ask any questions, please know that everything will be explained later." He raised his finger up to his mouth to signal to refrain-from-asking-impolite-questions. The young tennis players just stared and tried to keep up with his fast speech.

"Will the captain of this team step forward?" He gestured Tezuka to come up.

"Now, if you will, please pick a piece of paper from the box." He pulled out a white box. Tezuka glared slightly and gently pulled out a paper.

With an attempt to make it dramatic, the man slowly took his time and read the name out.

"Ryoma Echizen."

Now, that wasn't much of a surprise. Why? Because it just wasn't.

Ryoma was led outside of the bus and onto the last bus that read: COMPETITORS.

"Now for Hyotei Gakuen." The man took out a different box and had Atobe pick out a name. Again, he stressed out the name:

"Gakuto Mukahi."

The other names were read aloud:

"Akira Kamio, Yuuta Fuji, Kiyosumi Sengoku, Hiroshi Wakato, Ryou Kisarazu, Akaya Kirihara, Kintaro Toyama, Rin Hirakoba, and Michael Lee." Shusuke cringed and stared in shock. Akutsu seemed genuinely annoyed and disappointed.

"No captains?" Gakuto asked recovering from pure surprise.

"Captains weren't put in the draw. They are needed to coach and earn sponsors from the background. Coaches aren't part of this little tournament."

Still on Seigaku grounds, the 11 competitors entered the bus. However, they didn't know that there were others in the bus already. The man in black followed them on the bus and smirked.

"Well it's about time we all head out. Once we get to the headquarters, **everything** will be explained.

They were all thinking on the same terms: _Eff. My. Life._

**So how was it? To be honest, I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter. Hopefully it'll get better. -_-**

**Any point of views you prefer? I was thinking of using Akaya for the next chapter!**

**Any advice? Any reviews? Any – thing?**

**I don't intend to put in any of the Hunger Game characters, unless you want to.**

**This is a recent story I made, so if I happened to copy anyone, LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY! I'll fix it. I know that most stories follow a similar thing.**

**Would you prefer that the characters just died? Or that the audience thinks they died, but they actually get teleported back and they reveal themselves after the games?**

**First time putting curses into a story, just trying to liven it up a little.**

**Well, see you later!**

**Random Recommendation:**

**Anime: Star Driver**

**Good Parts: Cute, romantic, and fun to watch. The songs are awesome.**

**Bad Parts: A little inappropriate, "kiss through the glass" and some exaggerated shots of the body.**

**Song: /watch?v=9k9m4DRhB5o (add the youtube . com part)**


	2. Akaya, Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, then Tachibana's hair wouldn't have been yellow all of a sudden.**

**OMG OMG OMG! WHAT CAN I SAY? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMEEEE!**

**Thanks to:**

**thelostraven, Kitty723, and EmeraldRain25 for reviewing!**

**BrightBlueSkye for putting this on your favorite stories!**

**BrightBlueSkye, EmeraldRain25, Crazyanimelover1289 for putting this on your Story Alert!**

**While I'm at it, I'd like to thank EmeraldRain25 for also adding me to favorite authors and author alert. *.* wow. You get a cookie. (Well, at least a mental one).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BANG. Let the annual Prince of Tennis Hunger Games... begin.**

"Bulletproof." The man appeared behind me, practically breathing down my neck.

"Ahh, shut up!" I shouted as I stopped pounding on the glass.

"Akaya Kirihara, was it? You'll do well not to get the gamemaker mad at you before you even get into the arena." He smiled evilly.

"Gamemaker?" _I hope you get put into the arena, cause' then I'll bash your head in. _I smiled wickedly back at him.

"What a shame, you won't get a chance to kill me." The gamemaker smiled back as he walked to the back of the bus. Reading minds, huh?

**Yeah. I. Am. Pissed.**

"Oh, let me introduce some people! The people in the back here are some competitors. They're high schoolers that volunteered to help me with this project. So if you all don't take action in the arena, they'll kill you." He laughed and walked back to the front of the bus.

"Let's explain the games, shall we? Rule #1: If you die, then... your dead." The gamemaker silenced the pouting and bickering.

"Rule #2: You get a week to prepare. Only a week." The gamemaker held up one finger, just in case we didn't understand.

"Rule #3: If you aren't willing to kill then don't, however, if there isn't enough blood out there, we won't sit and do nothing. You'll do well to remember that."

"Rule #4: Don't trust anyone. This rule applies for the moment you walked onto this bus." The gamemaker's tone got a little more serious when he said this last part.

"Hey, now that we're done with your stupid speech, that means absolutely nothing, can you tell us where we're going? By the way, aren't you like a year older than us? Who the heck are you?" I spat, hoping he would cower in fear, and some camera people would pop out saying I won some game.

"Actually, I'm a high school student. My name is Kai. I'll be your gamemaker." He gave everyone another fake smile. (Akaya's Picture: :D)

"Oh and by the way, this whole tennis games thing was my idea! I was researching and decided this would be the best idea to test our theories. With expendable tennis players."

_Bastard._

"Let's all kill him! Yeah! YEAH!... eh? EHHH?" The panic started to spread, when the tennis players realized that the seatbelt wouldn't come off.

"Idiots. Of course I expected you would attack me." (-_-) Kai stared coldly.

"Why? This isn't fair!" Yuuta shrieked.

I attempted to bite off my seatbelt. Ehh, no biggie, I didn't want to get out anyway.

"Oh! We're here!" The bus glided into a driveway area, where the lights dimmed. The last thing we saw outside, were the buses of the incoming students. The doors closed and the high schoolers stepped out.

"Come out! Your seatbelt's should be off!" Kai called from the outside.

The middle schoolers funneled out, their bones aching. I counted the high schoolers. Shit. They outnumber us...

"HELLOOOOO! Now let's get to it. I'm sure you're all tired, so let's get inside the building." Kai bounced to a door and opened it. I followed the crowd inside, where the air conditioners blared on.

"Now stay here for the next hour! Then you'll get a room and all that nice stuff!" Kai disappeared behind a door.

I was too overcome with anger to realize where we were. Looking around, mostly to look for something to kick or break, I noticed the huge lobby we were in. The ceiling was so far up! Maybe even 20 floors! I admired the different balcony-like areas above my head.

"This is the place for me." Wakato grinned, making poses in front of a human-sized mirror.

"Lucky!" Sengoku gawked at the marble floors and 5 star designs.

"This is mahogany!" (A.N.- I admit, I stole that one. XD) Michael observed.

I snapped out of it, and decided to escape, so that I could talk to someone. Running to a guard, I thought of a great approach.

"I need to go to the bathroom and do my business, so can I please leave?" I smiled a little, as I noticed the others stare.

"Go to the bathroom in the room over there." The guard pointed to a light blue door.

"Where again?" I asked a split-second before I punched him in the face. That seemed to be an adult, not a high schooler...

Slowly I snuck out and kept running. I ran to the buses and stopped to catch my breath. I saw Marui and Jackal. Running up to them I just wanted to go home and laugh about this. I kept running and running. They saw me. Their eyes widened in shock. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I managed to speak. More teams turned to look, as I felt someone grab my shirt from behind. I recognized him. My mouth was covered, and I was slowly dragged away, while I saw Marui and Jackal fighting with the guards separating us.

**I blanked out.**

**Well, I want the story to go faster, but you know...**

**I think I kinda failed with the narration, so of course I'm continuing it later with Akaya.**

**Also, next time I'll make the characters a little less OOC (Out of Character). It's just kinda hard when they'll eventually rip each other's guts out. Hmm...**

**Any characters that you like and want to see more? I did exclude Ryoma a little on purpose, because I'll have some bigger part for him later... :D**

**Ah, Akaya. Akaya. Tsk. Tsk. Running away never really works. But we all love you.**

**Random Recommendation:**

**Anime: Future Diary/Mirai Nikki**

**Good Parts: Akise! WOOHOO!**

**Bad Parts: Hmm... Akise dies a couple times.**

**Did you know Akise kisses the main character? AND THEY'RE BOTH BOYS! :O Even if you don't like yaoi, I think you'll enjoy that part...**

**Kiss scene: /watch?v=3FMILxkrcr0 (Add the youtube . com part)**


End file.
